Wild Flowers
by Brittsie-95
Summary: Story hasn't been updated in forever as it is being rewritten. I wanted to make changes to my character and have a more steady plan of what I wanted to do in the future, and what things I wanted to change within the story. Apologies for not saying so earlier. Hopefully, the rewrite will be published sometime this month.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Over the years I've grown more appreciative of Sakura as a character. Yes, she started off weak, whiny, and annoying; but she grew out of that, and was able to become a stronger person. This was originally supposed to be a Self-Insert, but I changed my mind last minute

 **Summary:** "Sakura, as your older sister, there isn't anything in the world I would do for you. Whether it's listening to you go on about Sasuke all day, or risking my life by becomming a ninja; I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, so long as you never lose your smile. I will protect you with my very life, and I won't let anyone ever harm you. I promise. To protect you, that, is my nindo. My ninja way."

 **Disclaimer:** All characters from Naruto respectfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my characters, and that is all.

 **Warning:** The following story contains violence, gore, death, swearing, adult themes, suggestive themes, and all the other good stuff that goes along with a Naruto story. This can also count as a warning, it is that my grammar isn't the best in the world. I make mistakes. I try my best to create a story that's enjoyable to read with characters who are likeable.

 **Main Pairing:** Original Character/Shikamaru or Original Character/Kiba. Leave your vote in your reviews. :)

 **Pairing Notes:** This story will have many original characters in it. And with that, there will be other pairings scattered throughout the story such as Sasuke/OC as I don't really care for SasuSaku. It seemed forced and awkward, and the only good thing that came from their relationship was Sarada, who I adore. There are some "canon" pairings I like such as Neji and Ten-Ten, Sai and Ino, possibly Kiba and Hinata, you have any suggestions for pairings, please be sure to let me know. It would be interesting to see who you all would like to see paired together. Most likely I'll pair Naruto and Sakura together, since I think they're a cute pairing.

 **Cover Art:** The cover art was done by myself using a base of Sakura. I only shaded her skin because I was lazy, and felt it did it's job at showing what she looked like. Maybe I'll go back and finish it one day.

* * *

✿ **Wild Flowers** ✿

"The flowers that bloom in adversity are the most rare and beautiful of all."

 **Wild Flowers, Chapter One: The Flowers of Tomorrow**

* * *

 _There's nothing in this world Misaki adored more than her little sister, Sakura. She always brings Misaki feelings of joy and happiness, now matter how bratty she can be; which is most of the time, honestly. When Sakura told Misaki she wanted to be ninja she was shocked and afraid. The ninja world...is terrifying. From a young age you're brain washed into believing that ninja are these super cool people who go around fighting evil and saving the world. But they conveniently forgot to include that part about it all being propaganda to brainwash kids into becoming child soldiers. Children don't know how cruel the world really is; they'll believe anything you tell them. And Misaki's dumb baby sister wanted to become one?! No - No way! There was no way she was going to let her bratty kid sister become a ninja...not alone. Not matter how much the ninja world scared her, she would do anything to keep her baby sister safe from harm._

 _Even it it meant throwing away her freedom and entering a world full of homicidal ninja, where everyday is a fight for your survival. But she would do it. She would face her fears and face the unknown._

 _So that she never loses her smile._

* * *

 _"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room, the final test will be on the Clone Jutsu."_

Sky blue eyes nervously shifted around the open classroom. She has known this day was coming for a while now, but it didn't do anything to stop the bundle of nerves twisting around in her stomach. It's not that she thought she was going to fail the test; she knew she would pass. Misaki and Sakura had been busting their asses forever now to perfect the Clone Jutsu so they would pass. Misaki wasn't nervous because she thought she was going to fail. She was nervous she _because she_ knew she was going to pass.

Misaki never wanted to become a ninja. She was perfectly fine living the life of a normal citizen. Boring? Yes. Safe? Hell yeah. The idea of putting her life in danger all the time just didn't appeal to her. But the problem is, that her dumb little sister, Sakura Haruno, did want to become a ninja. And there's no way in hell Misaki was going to let her baby sister become a ninja alone. No matter how scared she was, she would stay by her side; and do anything and everything to protect her. And Misaki didn't think Sakura would survive very long without some kind of motivation and guidance, as cruel as that may sound. Her sister only knew one thing, and that's Sasuke Uchiha. She was completely obsessed with his moody ass and it drove Misaki crazy! Of all the guys her sister could have fallen for - why him?! He's never shown her any interest! He just snubs his nose at her, and pretends she doesn't exist. As much as Misaki loved her sister, there were times where she really, really, wanted to beat some sense into her.

"Misa!"

Misa jumped when she felt her arm being grabbed; only to relax as a hurrican of pink hair came into view, and the sweet scent of strawberries filled her nose. Sakura. Misaki sighed feeling the tension leave her body as Sakura leaned into her. She took comfort with her being so close. Sakura always seemed to know when Misaki was feeling on edge, and it worked the same way on her end. They always knew when something was wrong with each other. Their parents laughed and said it was a "twin thing".

Sakura and Misaki might be twins but there are very noticeable differences between them. Like the fact Sakura has green eyes like their mom, and that Misaki's eyes are blue, like thier dads. They have have their dads pink hair, but Sakura's is lighter, while Misaki's is darker; and both of their hair is long, though Misaki's is messier and sticks up against her will; she swears she got it from their dad. Aside from their eyes being different, their faces are identical. They also share the same height and weight as well. However, Misaki is the older twin by one hour and thirty-two minutes.

"You're tense Misaki," Sakura frowned up at her. "You need to relax. You're totally going to ace the test!" Sakura said with a cheerful smile that reached her bright, big green eyes. Misaki gave a small smile back as she watched everyone who had been called go in and out with a shiny new headband. They smiled, and laughed, and they celebrated; how could they be so happy to join the never ending line of death?

"Sakura Haruno!"

Misaki frowned as Sakura pulled away from her. "Be back in a few!" She smiled and winked, and ran off to the exam room. Misaki knew she would pass. Sakura is smart, way smarter than Misaki could ever hope to be. She's probably the smartest girl in class, well, second to Ino, of course.

Misaki sighed and leaned back in her seat. "That must mean I'm next. Great."

"You don't sound very excited. What gives? You afraid you're going to fail the test?"

Misaki tilted her head back and smiled. "That's not it, Kiba," she said to the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy with red facial markings. "The fact I know I'm going to pass is the problem."

Kiba tilted his head and scrunched up his face. "I don't see how that's a problem, Saki." of course he didn't. Kiba wanted to become a ninja. He was happy to become a ninja. "What, you scared or something?" Kiba grinned and leaned forward with his canines barred. "No need! Akamaru and I will protect you from the big, scary ninja!"

"Arf!"

She grinned at Akamaru who decided to poke his furry head out of Kiba's jacket. Misaki reached out and scratched his scruffy head. Akamaru barked and licked her hand, and she giggled, wiping his drool on Kiba's jacket. Kiba was one of the first friends Misaki made when she and Sakura joined the academy. And in many ways, he's like a big, dorky brother to her.

"Thanks Kiba." She told him just as Iruka-Sensei called my name. Sighing, Misaki stood up from her desk and gave a rough smile to her friend and his canine companion. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Saki!" Kiba said and bumped her fist while Akamaru gave a bark of encouragement.

* * *

Misaki's heart was pounding as she stood before both Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei. They were both watching her, patiently, waiting for her to the perform the jutsu that determined whether she became a ninja or not. She could easily fail the test and remain living a comfortable and safe life; but she knew for a fact that Sakura had passed, and they was no way she could let her do this alone. They've always been together, and if one of them were to become a ninja and the other wasn't, then they would hardly see each other anymore. Not to mention the fact that Misaki would constantly be worrying about Sakura's safety and well-being.

Misaki took a deep breath and performed the seal. "Clone Jutsu!" she yelled, as a puff of smoke filled the air and cleared to reveal two perfect clones of herself. Iruka and Mizuki Sensei clapped, and congratulated her on passing the test. Though shaky, she thanked them and took her headband.

Misaki didn't bother putting it on.

* * *

"You did it!" Sakura squealed and tackled Misaki in a hug. "Congratulations Misa! We're ninja now!" Sakura's smile was always infectious. No matter how badly Misaki felt, seeing her smile always brightened her day. Sakura noticed that Misaki wasn't wearing her headband and frowned. Sakura was wearing her headband as a ribbon, and it looked cute, and Misaki felt it suited her. Sakura took Misaki's headband from her sweaty hands and brushed some of her hair aside. "There," she said fidgeting with it. "We can be twins!" She smirked, having tied Misaki's headband into a ribbon as well on top of her head.

"We are twins, dobe." Misaki smirked and ruffled her hair.

"And now we're even more twin-er."

Misaki snorted and ruffled her hair, grinning when she whined and smacked her hand away. "Come on, I'm sure mom and dad can't wait to know how we did." Misaki said with a forced smile. Their parents weren't opposed to them becoming ninja, but they certainly weren't happy with it, either. They were worried about them, which Misaki could understand. But, they also believed in them and knew that we would be just fine.

At least she hoped they would be.

* * *

That night when they got home their mom had made their favorite dishes: syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu. They were so proud of Misaki and Sakura, but Misaki could easily see the worry behind their eyes. But they hid it well. Sakura was all smiles that night and couldn't stop bragging bout what an awesome ninja she was going to be. Misaki smiled and laughed, but remained relatively quiet. If Sakura knew how she truly felt she would be devastated. So Misaki would continue to smile, so that Sakura never stopped.

Misaki had laid down for the night and was almost asleep when she heard the door to her and Sakura's bedroom creaking open, and their mom and dad poking their heads in. They were whispering to each other and while she couldn't hear what they were saying, she knew they were worried. Their moms dried tears said it all. It actually surprised her how well they were taking this. Many parents of children who didn't come from a clan would never let their chid become a ninja; but their parents trusted them, and they were proud, even if they were scared.

As she watched the door close through heavy lashes, she heard their mother say something that made her heart clench tightly. With the proudest and saddest smile she had ever seen, she whispered, "Sakura, Misaki, you're father and I are _so proud_ of you. Please be careful, we love you so very much," her voice cracked. _"You two are the flowers of tomorrow."_ and the door closed tight.

Misaki felt tears burning her eyes, and chest squeezing tighter. _The flowers of tomorrow._ So much pressure, and so many expectations...

Could they...

 _Could she_ really ever become the person they believed she could? Misaki was so lost in her own self pity that she didn't even hear the the alarms going off until it became to loud to ignore.

 _Just an average day in the life of a ninja._

* * *

End Note: I can see Misaki being paired with either Shikamaru or Kiba. Both I find are the most compatible with her, and can see myself working with. But, I'll leave it up to you to decide.

I really like Misaki for the fact she's different from all the other Naruto characters I created. She's not confident, and becoming a ninja is something she's deadly afraid of. But she loves her sister, and is willing to put that fear aside, for the moment. It's going to be fun writing about her growing and becoming stronger alongside Sakura. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Im trying to keep chapters between long and short, that way I don't get burned out so easily.

 **Summary:** "Sakura, as your older sister, there isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for you. Whether it's listening to you go on about Sasuke all day, or risking my life by becoming a ninja; I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, so long as you never lose your smile. I will protect you with my very life, and I won't let anyone ever harm you. I promise. To protect you, that, is my nindo. My ninja way."

 **Disclaimer:** All characters from Naruto respectfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my characters, and that is all.

 **Warning:** The following story contains violence, gore, death, swearing, adult themes, suggestive themes, and all the other good stuff that goes along with a Naruto story. This can also count as a warning, it is that my grammar isn't the best in the world. I make mistakes. I try my best to create a story that's enjoyable to read with characters who are likeable.

 **Main Pairing:** Original Character/Shikamaru. I decided to go with Shikamaru because I love him.

 **Cover Art:** The cover art was done by myself using a base of Sakura. I only shaded her skin because I was lazy, and felt it did it's job at showing what she looked like. Maybe I'll go back and finish it one day.

* * *

✿ **Wild Flowers** ✿

"The flowers that bloom in adversity are the most rare and beautiful of all."

 **Wild Flowers, Chapter Two: Stand Tall Like a Tree**

* * *

"Misaki quit squirming! You're making this a lot harder than it has to be!" Sakura glared in the mirror at her older sister, who was sat in a chair with an angry pout, and her arms folded over her chest. In one hand she held a lock of Misaki's hair, and in the other she held a brush; Misaki's worst enemy.

Misaki scowled at the feeling of her hair being roughly tugged. Her hair was being abnormally unruly today and as a result, she has to call in Sakura for back up. "You don't have to be so rough, Sakura!" unfortunately Misaki had forgotten how deadly her sister could be when equipped with a hair brush.

Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled. "You're such a bay sometimes," she said as she brushed out the tangles of Misaki's hair, and tried her best to smooth down the spikes; no such luck. They just wouldn't obey. "Well, I'm done! You're welcome." Sakura said with a cheerful smile.

Misaki only glared and snatched her headband off of the dresser. Trying her best to ignore the throbbing off her head, she tied her headband around her neck. She thought it looked better this way, on her. Misaki chuckled at Sakura's pouting face and patted her head.

With the mirror free Sakura quickly took over and brushed out her own hair and tied in her headband. Misaki watched her sister pose in front of the mirror while humming and striking ridiculous poses. Misaki rolled her eyes at her. Sakura had always been a bit girly, and sometimes a little vain, but Misaki loved the dobe regardless.

 _"Sakura, Misaki, isn't it time for the two of you to get going?"_

Misaki cringed internally. Now that they were ninja it meant it was time for them to be assigned their teams. Misaki was afraid that she and Sakura would be separated. The whole reason she became a ninja was so she could stay close to Sakura, she didn't know what she would do if they were assigned to different teams. She would love to be able to be on a team with both Kiba and Sakura. Then it would be familiar, safe.

"We know we're on out way out now!" Sakura yelled, looking very annoyed that her one-woman fashion show was over.

Misaki snorted and tugged on her sisters hand. "Come on Sakura. The faster we get to school, the faster you can ogle Sasuke~" She teased her. Sakura's cheeks turned pink and a smile broke out on her face. And suddenly, Misaki was the one being dragged behind.

* * *

"How long are they going to treat us like kids?! We're ninjas now!"

Misaki sighed. Ever since they left the house Sakura hadn't stopped ranting about being treated like a kid, which she is. She may be a ninja, but she's also still a kid; so their parents had every right to be worried.

"She's worried Sakura," Misaki said. "This isn't exactly easy on them, ya know? They're going to be worrying everyday about us, not knowing if we'll come home safe or not, or if we'll come home at all. Cut them some slack." Misaki sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "They're just doing what any good parent would do."

The annoyance Sakura felt was replaced with guilt. Her walking slowed down and she stared at the ground with the saddest little face. Misaki twitched. Why did she have to make such adorable faces?! Sighing, the older twin walked over to the younger and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Hey now, ninja don't go around making faces like that. It makes them look weak, and vulnerable. And you're none of those things, got it?" Misaki smiled when Sakura poked her head up and smiled a little with a small nod. Misaki scoffed and pulled away from her sister. "No, no, no! Like this!" She said raising her arms above her head and standing straight.

Sakura blinked in her confusion. "I don't get it?" she frowned. "You just look like a weirdo, Misa."

Misaki clicked her tongue but didn't break the odd pose.

"To be a ninja you gotta be strong and stand tall when facing danger, right? So, be a tree!"

"A...tree?" Sakura sweat dropped. "Are you feeling okay Misaki?"

The older sibling was very close to snapping at the younger one, but remained calm, if not a little annoyed. "Yes, a tree, Sakura. A tree doesn't fall in one blow, it remains standing. A tree doesn't bend easily and neither do you! So straight up and be a freaking tree, will ya!" Misaki was grinning from ear to ear and she spread her arms like a tree. Sure she got a few odd stares, but she didn't care. Sakura was smiling, and that's all that mattered.

Sakura laughed and Misaki and gave her a small shove, "You're so lame!" She grinned as she took her arm. "But I understand." Sakura said, her eyes sparkling. "I'll stand strong - like a tree."

Misaki grinned and ruffled her hair. "And I'll be the trunk of the tree."

"The trunk?" Sakura blinked. "Why would you want to be that?"

Misaki smiled as they continued to walk arm in arm. She figured her reasoning for being the trunk was obvious.

"Because the trunk is the support of the tree, and gives it it's shape, and strength."

 _"See you later!"_

Misaki froze as they came across a little flower shop. She sighed at the sight of a blonde haired girl. "This isn't going to end well." Misaki frowned.

The blonde first spotted Misaki and smiled brightly. "Misaki!" The blonde yelled running to give her a hug. Misaki grunted and hugged her back.

"Hey, Ino." She smiled.

Ino then noticed Sakura and gave a more mischievous smile. "Good morning _Sakura_."

"Good morning _Ino_."

And just like the two started towards the academy with their chests puffed out and false smiles on their faces. Misaki groaned knowing that it wouldn't be long before the two started to fight. Ino and Sakura had once been friends, a friendship that was broken over none other than Sasuke Uchiha! Ino and Sakura both liked Sasuke, and thus the friendship ended. And it was entirely Sakura's doing, which disappointed Misaki. She liked Ino, and it upset her to know that her sister would put a boy who didn't care about her before her friend.

"So they actually let _you_ Graduate? What a surprise." Ino smirked. "I knew Misaki would pass no doubt."

Misaki groaned. Why did Ino always have to drag her into it?!

"Those classes are ancient history." Sakura huffed. "We're all ninja now and we're all equal."

Misaki smiled. _That was actually pretty mature. Nice one, Sakura. Don't let her get to you. Don't let a silly rivalry stand in the way of-_

"I won't lose to you anymore!"

 _So close._ Misaki hung her head and threw up her hands. "I give up." she grumbled and sulked after the two bickering girls. Before Misaki could tell them to get along, the two were already racing off towards the academy with a trail of dust blowing behind them.

Misaki sweat dropped, sighed, and began to chase after them.

 _"Hey, wait for me! Sakura, Ino, get back here!"_

* * *

"Man Misaki you look like shit! What happened to you? You look like something one of our dogs dragged in."

Misaki glared at Kiba who couldn't stop laughing at her. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty and crinkled from falling several times trying to catch up with her idiot sister and idiot friend. "It's not funny, Kiba," Misaki scowled pulling a twig from her hair. "Those two are going to be the death of me!" She threw a glare the girls way. At the moment they were fighting over who got to the academy first.

Kiba laughed loudly and patted the seat next to him. Misaki slouched down in it and threw her head down on her desk. Sakura and Ino were such a handful to deal with when they were put together. She wished they would put aside their stupid rivalry and get along, like they used to as kids.

"Sucks to be you." Kiba poked her cheek playfully. Misaki groaned and Kiba leaned into her, nuzzling up to her like a puppy. It caused the pinkette to laugh and playfully ruffle his hair while calling him a good boy, causing the Inuzuka to groan and playfully nip her hand.

Misaki yipped and clutched her hand. "Bad boy!" She laughed and smacked him on the nose. To anyone else the relationship the two shared would seem odd, but Kiba and Misaki were very close and didn't care what others thought. Kiba was Misaki's best friend, and that's all that mattered to her.

Kiba growled and was ready to snap at her again, when he caught sight of a black-haired boy with a lazy slouch. He grinned, and nudged Misaki's shoulder. "Hey look, there's Shikamaru!" He snickered when her cheeks flared. "I don't get why you don't just go talk to him." The Inuzuka sighed and leaned against his friend. "Shikamaru's pretty cool, not like Sasuke."

"Shikamaru and Sasuke are vastly different." She frowned. "And he's always busy! So there's no point in trying." Misaki said hurriedly.

Kiba's face dead panned. "Busy doing what?! Sleeping?! Just go talk to him. You know you want to. I don't get why you're being all shy now, we all used to play together as kids, remember?"

"It's different now, okay?!"

"Because you like him?" Kiba poked her cheek with a knowing grin.

"Shut up!" Misaki scowled. "I do not!"

"Then why is your face as pink as your hair?" The Inuzuka grinned, holding up her locks to her face in comparison.

His grin only widened when she smacked his hand away and hid her face. Kiba was the only person who knew about Misaki's secret crush on the Nara boy; she hid it well, unlike Sakura who made her crush pretty obvious. Still, Kiba didn't see why she stopped talking to Shikamaru, they all used to play together as kids. So in a way, she was kinda making it obvious.

Kiba's grin widened as the Nara boy was seen walking there way. "Hey Shikamaru! Come here!" Kiba called out to him. Misaki shot up like a rocket and gave Kiba one of the fiercest glares he'd ever seen. It was almost as bad as his moms. Almost.

"What are you doing?!" Misaki hissed.

"Trust me!" Kiba said waving her off.

Shikamaru lazily approached their shared desk with his hands in his pockets and his posture slouched. He boredly stared at Kiba waiting for some kind of explanation for calling him over. Briefly he glanced over at Misaki who quickly looked away while drumming her fingers on the desk. He smirked slightly when she was caught glancing back at him.

"What do you want Kiba?" Shikamaru asked boredly.

"Not much man, just seeing how you're doing. It's been a while." Kiba grinned, even though Misaki was digging her elbow into his side. "You remember Misa...Misaki right?" He grunted while glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked, a little more interested than he had been before, but in a more curious way.

 _"Oh my god Kiba!"_ Misaki groaned and buried her face in her desk. _Someone please save me!_

 _"NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD!"_

Misaki's head snapped open at the sound of Sakura screaming. Kiba was taken aback by how fast she was on her feet and at how quickly she had gone form blushing to glaring kunai's at everyone around her. When Misaki found out who had made Sakura upset, she sweat dropped, and then she snorted, before breaking out into full blown laughter that Kiba soon joined in on.

Naruto and Sasuke were locked in a kiss. And Sasuke's fangirls(Sakura and Ino included) weren't too happy about it.

"Oh poor Naruto." Misaki giggled.

"He's a dead man." Kiba chuckled.

"Poor guy. I'd hate to be him." Shikamaru sighed.

Misaki had to look away as the fangirls brutally beat Naruto into the ground. Misaki felt bad for him. Naruto was already considered dead last of the class, and no one really liked him for reasons he didn't know why. She can remember her parents telling her to stay away from him, and the looks they would give him whenever they would see him running through the village. It wasn't just her parents either, it was everyone. Everyone just...hated him.

And he always looked so sad.

Misaki wanted to go ask if he was okay and scold Sakura for being such a brat, but Iruka-Sensei had entered the classroom and ordered everyone back to their seats. Reluctantly, Misaki took hers. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji took the seats behind her and Kiba, who's shoulder she once again to to leaning on.

"As of today you are all ninja," Iruka-Sensei began his speech. Misaki stiffened slightly. This was it, the beginning of the end; she wasn't ready. "You faced difficult trials and hardship to get here, but that's nothing," Misaki's gripped Kiba's arm. "You're one Genin. first level ninja," Iruka-Sensei paused and gave a brief look around the room. "This year will be a bit different, as we have an uneven number of students. And so, one team will have a grouping of four."

Misaki's eyes widened. _Four? I could get Sakura, Kiba, and..._ Misaki's cheeks turned pink at the thought.

"Each squad will be lead by a Jounin, an Elite Ninja."

"I will now announce the squads."

The room grew quiet. All Misaki was able to hear were the sounds of her and Kiba's breathing as they anxiously awaited to know their placement teams. Misaki was praying she would get some sensible people on her team.

"Squad Seven..."

Misaki tensed.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto perked up at his name being called. Misaki didn't know how she'd feel being put on a team with Naruto. He seemed nice enough, but he also liked to screw around a lot.

"Sakura Haruno."

 _No!_ The Haruno twins shared a nervous look before reluctantly turning their attention back to Iruka-Sensei. Misaki had her fingers crossed. She had to be on Sakura's team! She had to. It's the whole reason she was becoming a ninja so she could stay close to her, damn it!

"Sasuke Uchiha."

It would be lying if Misaki said it didn't hurt how quickly Sakura went from being sad to bouncing with joy. Naruto was happy to have Sakura on his team, but was furious to be placed on the same team with Sasuke. Misaki's heart dropped. Were she and Sakura really not going to be on a team together? The pinkette wasn't surprised when Kiba wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. He always did that when she was down. It usually cheered her up, but not right now.

"Cheer up, Saki. Maybe we'll be on a team together?" He offered her a smile she didn't return. Akamaru whimpered from his hood and clawed his way out. She did smile a bit when the pup nudged his way into her arms and licked her cheek.

"And lastly Misaki Haruno. Squad Seven will make up out four man team. Moving along..."

Misaki's eyes widened and she sat up straight. The gloom she felt was replaced by a smile of joy and a overbearing feeling of relief. Sakura looked baack at Misaki with a big grin on her face and both thumbs up. She would be happy being put on a team with her crush and her sibling. Misaki laughed quietly. She wasn't sure how she felt about being on a team with Naruto and Sasuke; but at least she had Sakura to help her through it.

Kiba scoffed. "This sucks."

Misaki frowned and leaned against his shoulder. She was upset that she and Kiba wouldn't be on a team, but she knew she would see him around and they'd still get to hang out when they were both free.

"Squad Eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame."

Misaki giggled when Kiba smacked his head against the desk. "Cheer up Keebs." she laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I can't believe Sakura got to be on Sasuke's team! It's not fair." Ino growled. Misaki frowned. "I deserve to be on a team with Sasuke!"

Misaki could be hear Shikamaru sigh. "I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like him? He's not so special." Shikamaru said, leaning against his hand. Sasuke wasn't any better than any other guy in the class. He didn't understand why all the girls flocked to him.

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru." Ino glared. "Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't get it, because I'm not a girl." Shikamaru said in a obvious way that made Misaki laugh. She could feel the glare Ino was giving her and shrank down against Kiba while silently giggling.

"You're so full of yourself. Ya know, jealousy is an ugly thing. I would hate to be on your squad." Ino said with a huff.

"Now Squad Ten," Iruka smiled and read the names, "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi."

"Heh! Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?" Shikamaru chuckled but it was more of a dry laugh Misaki noticed.

Iruka-Sensei was about ready to dismiss the class for lunch, when he noticed her forgot a team. "Looks like I skipped a team. Lastly, Squad Nine: Akita Oshiro.."

Everyone silently turned to a girl sitting in far back corner. Alone. Her expression was...blank. Her hair was short, messy, and black with bangs that framed her face. And her skin was very pale, almost white, and her sharp, golden eyes held an almost feral look to them. The girl wore a pale yellow top over a dark grey sweater, black shorts, leg bandaging, and black ninja shoes.

Akita Oshiro had shown up randomly one day unexpected, and no one really knew anything about her. She just...existed. A lot of the class feared her too. She was...weird.

"Michio Ishiyama.."

A boy with scruffy green hair and pale skin looked up. His eyes a light shade of purple with small fleck of silver and blue danced anxiously around the room as people began to whipser. Michio is on the scrawny side compared to the other guys of the class, and he's really fragile. He wears long sleeved fishnet shirt under an open dark green jacket with a high collar. For bottoms he wears khaki colored pants that are baggy and stop at his knees. Bandage wraps around his exposed leggings and disappeared into his black sandals. He also wears black fingerless gloves and his headband around his neck.

Michio quietly thanked Iruka-Sensei who smiled in return.

 _"Queer bait!"_

Misaki frowned as the class broke out into snickers. Michio had joined their class late last year, and he was pretty shy and sensitive. The guys liked to make fun of him and call him mean things. Mihcio always pretended not to hear them.

"And Yoko Fukuyo."

Kiba perked up a little and looked Yoko's way. Yoko is a sweet girl, kind to everyone, even Naruto; though she did keep her distance. She was also kinda popular with the guys, but she didn't show any interest in them. She's close friends with Michio too, which he seemed to be relieved to have her on his team.

Yoko is a small girl with tan skin and a round face. She has chin length peach colored hair and big, round sea foam green eyes.. Yoko wears a knee length light pink kimono, decorated with white flowers and pink cherry sleeves of her kimono are detached and tied of with white ribbon. She wears a white bow tied around the middle, to match the white bow in her hair. For footwear she wears cherry red ninja shoes. She wears her forehead protector around her right leg.

Misaki thought Team Nine made an interesting team, but she still found them more compatible than her own. Even now, Naruto and Sakura were fighting while Sasuke sat there acting as if he was better than everyone else.

Misaki sighed.

It was going to take a lot of time and patience for this team to nurture and grow.

* * *

 **End Note:** One day I will run out of nature things to base my chapters off of. That day is not today. I decided to make it where Misaki has a crush on Shikamaru, but it's going to be a slow burner for their relationship. It's been decided that Misaki will be paired with Shikamaru...but god she's really cute with Kiba too. But, I already made up my mind.

Team Nine does serve a purpose to the story, so do remember them.


	3. Very Imortant Update: Please Read

I'm writing this to let you guys know that while I have been working on my stories, I'm going to be taking a break for a couple days. About two nights ago, and three in the morning, we had to call a rescue squad for my grandma who was having trouble breathing. It turned out she has pneumonia; she was admitted. The next day, my mom called to check on her, and they had to us that they had placed my grandma on a bypap(Not sure how to spell) machine because her oxygen was too low or high; I can't remember. But, they told us that she wasn't waking up and that she was having a hard time speaking and that we should come to the hospital to see ourselves.

I thought my grandma was going to pass away.

But when we got there we were able to get her up and she was talking, though it was muffled by the mask she was wearing, it was a good sign. And now, two days later, my grandma is doing well, but she won't be allowed to come home until Monday, so until them I'll be taking a brief hiatus from working on my stories, at least until my grandma is well and home.

I apologize for anyone who is patiently waiting for my stories to be updated. But I've made it clear in the past that my family will always come first, and by now you should know that my grandma has been through a lot: multiple surgeries, breaking her hips, colon cancer, etc, etc. And that I have always been there for her, and that isn't going to change.

So I will not apologize for being there for her, when she's done so much for me. For now, you're just going to have to be patient.

I don't have the biggest family and they are all very important to me. I won't turn my back on them when they need me the most.

-Derpulies 


End file.
